A Moment of Courtesy
by Hikari ni Michita Sora
Summary: For Clockwork Phoenix. Zack wants to show off his new cadet, to Angeal's embarrassment.


**Comments:** The prompt was: _three Generals [Seph,Angeal,Genesis] meeting Zack's apprentice [Cloud] for the first time- With Zack in it as well, perhaps Zack making a fool out of himself in front of the three and Cloud coming to the rescue. _

For Clockwork Phoenix, my 100th reviewer on A Twisted Kind of Honour.

* * *

**A Moment of Courtesy**

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" Angeal asked. He felt like Zack's _mom_ the moment the words left his mouth. Was he really treating Zack like it was his first day of school? Zack didn't seem to mind though and he grinned, dashing into the training center's changing rooms to go and retrieve his new 'friend'.

Angeal glanced at Sephiroth, who was standing completely still, looking more than a little bored. He hadn't really wanted to come, but Angeal had insisted that Zack needed to be reminded that there was something greater to aspire to than chasing the most skirts and being able to hold the most shots when drinking with the Turks. The mere presence of Sephiroth seemed to work for most cadets, though not, it seemed, for Zack Fair.

On his other side Genesis had already got his nose buried in a copy of Loveless, blue eyes scanning the pages as he ignored everything around him. Angeal sighed. He had antisocial friends. And wasn't that just an oxymoron in itself.

"Here he is!" Zack said, dragging a protesting cadet out of the changing room. Angeal could tell why the cadet might be protesting. Zack was currently holding his clothes in a bundle and the cadet appeared to be wearing only a towel.

"Zack! Do not make me come and get those!" the cadet hissed, blue eyes narrowed in annoyance. Angeal felt Sephiroth stir next to him. Oh yes, just his type.

"When I say he's only fourteen, I mean he's only fourteen," Angeal muttered under his breath. Sephiroth purposefully looked away and Genesis laughed.

"Zack Fair! Give those back immediately!" Angeal ordered. Zack pouted but threw them towards the blond. The cadet caught them, his towel falling lower on his hips as he let go of it. He could almost _hear_ Sephiroth's lust buzzing in his ear.

"Knock it off, _General_," he heard Genesis hiss behind him. Zack walked up to the three of them and grinned.

"Isn't he just the cutest? I picked him cuz he looked like a chocobo," Zack said proudly. Angeal gritted his teeth.

"Is that all you picked him on?" Genesis asked, closing his book but keeping his finger inside to save his page. Zack didn't detect the incredulity in Genesis' tone.

"Yup. He's actually bottom of his class. Failed all the psyche exams. Complete whack job," Zack said still grinning. Angeal began to rub his temples.

"Do you think he might-"

"Sephiroth!" Angeal interjected in warning. Sephiroth just looked at him as if to say 'you don't know what I was going to ask'.

"I was going to ask if Zack thought he might benefit from extra tuition, and that's why he picked him to train?" Sephiroth replied, though clearly that was bullshit. Angeal did hope that Zack would show _some_ brains in his reply though.

"Nope. Just because he's cute," Zack replied.

"You know, I reckon that was your reason for picking _this_ moron," Genesis said under his breath. Angeal stood on his foot.

At that moment a newly showered cadet stepped out of the changing rooms and shuffled forward awkwardly. He didn't _look_ either mentally retarded or psychotic. Usually psychotic wasn't a problem for becoming a SOLDIER anyway.

"Hey, Cloud. Meet General Sephiroth, Genesis Rhapsodos and my mentor, Angeal Hewley," Zack said. Cloud saluted to them and seemed to be caught at staring at Sephiroth's wide-eyed. He could almost hear Sephiroth purring.

"I've heard a lot about you sir," the cadet said as he tore his eyes away from the General. Angeal smiled.

"And we've heard a lot about you too," Angeal replied. Cloud's face fell and he glanced at Zack.

"What have you been telling them, Zack?" he demanded. Zack began to cackle. "Zaaaack!"

"That you were in some way mentally deficient and bottom of your class," Sephiroth replied. Cloud's face filled with colour and he began ineffectually beating his friend.

"You bastard! I told you that I didn't even _take_ the exams because I was sick!" Cloud yelled as he brought his fists down against Zack's bicep. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow.

"Seems your puppy isn't stupid himself," The General offered. Angeal just shook his head. He knew full well that Zack was just one chocobo short of the ranch.

"For a moment I thought I was going to have to demote him," Genesis replied off-handedly. Zack and Cloud couldn't hear over what they were doing to each other.

"I might yet if he doesn't get me the cadet's phone number-"

"Sephiroth!"


End file.
